bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 253 (Pirate Treasure!)
Summary Captain Molly, Firstmate Deema and Lookout Goby are brave pirates,who seek a hidden treasure after finding half of a treasure map,without knowing that Gil, Oona and Nonny are also looking for the same treasure. Production Snack: Unkown Songs: A pirate says arr!, A scurey pirate, Treasure, Falling off the log Trivia *This is the first episode. *The Guppies wore the same pirate outfits from X Marks the Spot, except Molly has an eyepatch. Cast # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Zachary Gordon as Gil Story (Molly appears at the school playground,in her pirate attire.) Molly: "ARR! Avast,me hardies! Hoist the main sail! ARR! Swab the deck! ARR! Way anchor! ARR!"(to The viewers)"Ahoy mateys! I'm Captain Molly the pirate! Pirates say stuff like 'ARR!' and 'walk the plank!'" (Song: A Pirate Says Arrr!) Molly: "If you wanna be pirate,get up on your feet! You can't be a pirate if you're sitting in your seat! Swing your arms tough,and stand kind of low. And make this noise wherever you go; Arrr! Arrr! Arrr! A pirate,a pirate,a pirate says Arrr! You sail a porste ship,you don't drive a car. And they know you're a pirate when they hear you say Arrr!" (Song ends.Molly draws the Jolly Roger in the sandbox.Goby comes by in his pirate attire.) Molly: "ARR! Ahoy,I'm Captain Molly,the patchy-eyed pirate." Goby: "I'm Captain Goby,with a hook for a hand." Molly: "And you know what pirates say,of course." Both: "ARR!" Goby: "Of course." (Song: A Pirate Says Arrr!) Both: "Arrr! Arrr! Arrr! A pirate,a pirate,a pirate says arrr! You sail a pirate ship,you don't drive a car. And they know you're pirate when they hear you say Arrr!" (Song ends) Molly: "Let's sail the seas,bucko!" Goby: "And find some treasure! ARR!" Deema: "Let's go Ye land lubbers." (The camera moves to Nonny Oona and Gil who are playing ball.) Nonny: "Hey! Over here,Gil!" Gil: "Kick it over here,Nonny!" Nonny: "Here you go!" Gil: "I got it,I got it!" Oona: "Hey what's that." (He looks into the sandbox and sees Molly's drawing of a pirate flag.) Gil: "Hey look! The Jolly Roger!" Nonny: "The Jolly Roger! That means pirates are here." Gil: "You know what pirates have?" Nonny: "Rotten teeth?" Gil: "Treasure! I'd sure like to find some treasure." Nonny: "If we had treasure,we'd be rich!" Gil: "Hey,look at this! It's half of a treaure map!" (He holds up a piece of a hand drawn treasure map.) Nonny: "It's too bad that's not a whole one." Oona: "Yeah." Gil: "Arr! But half of a map is better than nothin'! How about if we be pirates,and follow the map?" Nonny: "And find the treasure." Gil: "Exactly! I'll be Captain Gil,with a weak tail fin!" Nonny: "And I'll be Captain Nonny,with a weak arm." Gil: "Great! Let's go look for treasure!" Oona: "I can't wait." (The bubble pops and they're standing on a pirate ship.) Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes